<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor by Luositarabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051546">Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit'>Luositarabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>越战AU<br/>有严重战争后遗症的玫瑰和他的心理医生的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“罗斯上校坚信自己是个名叫Axl Rose的摇滚巨星，他的脑子时好时坏，发病时就像个被灌输了成人用语的三岁小孩。”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阳光透过窗户照进屋子，连下了两天的雨终于停了。</p><p>“需要我拉上窗帘吗，罗斯上校？”</p><p>“No，叫我Axl，医生。”男人又一次抬手挠了挠鼻子。</p><p>“好的，罗...Axl，那么，你也不用叫我医生。”</p><p>“我该叫你什么？”</p><p>“名字，”男人指指夹在衣服上的名牌，“我们是朋友，不是吗？”</p><p>Axl翻了个白眼，手指不耐烦地敲打着木质小圆桌，“才不是，你是个令人讨厌的婊子，愚蠢的狗，快夹着你的狗尾巴滚吧！”男人突然暴躁起来，断断续续地咒骂着什么，像是喝醉了一样胡言乱语，原谅Izzy听不清楚，Axl手指敲打地动作越来越激烈，甚至直接掀翻了他手边可怜的桌子。</p><p>坐在对面的医生平静地看着眼前发疯的人，他翻了翻手中的档案，思考了一会儿，抽出口袋里的笔，开始在空白的笔记本上写写画画起来，仿佛对面那个要把他曾祖母骂得从棺材里爬出来的人不存在一样。</p><p>“哦——”Axl像泄了气的皮球一样，“你可真是讨厌！”男人挫败地瘫在沙发上。</p><p>“累了？”</p><p>“不，离我远点，别和我说话，狗娘养的蠢猪，滚开，快滚开！！”Axl瞪着向自己靠近的黑发医生，这样子像极了Izzy在他的兽医朋友——Mary小姐那儿见过的狮子幼崽，即使被马戏团的人折磨得不成样子，却依旧试图咬人一口，恨不得扯下Mary的一条胳膊。</p><p>用凶狠来掩饰孤独和悲伤，Izzy默默在在本子上记下。</p><p>医生从口袋里拿出一颗软糖，他抬手将糖塞进那张喋喋不休的嘴里，屋里瞬间安静下来，Axl坐在那儿像泄愤一样，狠狠地嚼着那颗糖，Izzy几乎听见了男人嘴里的嘎吱声，“只是糖，罗斯...Axl，只是颗糖。”医生还是低着头，目光没有离开手上厚厚的档案。</p><p>“还有吗？”Axl咂咂嘴。</p><p>Izzy微微一笑，他从抽屉里抓出一大把，递给Axl“记得刷牙。”</p><p>Axl决定不再理他。</p><p>过了好一会儿，男人才缓缓开口：“我能走了吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>Izzy送男人离开，他回到办公室，认命地开始收拾Axl留下的一堆小山似的糖纸和碎了一地的咖啡杯，外面似乎又要下雨了，Izzy伏在地上，小心清理着长毛地毯上的玻璃渣。</p><p>“叮铃铃——”</p><p>“哦！”一阵电话铃害得Izzy被最后一块玻璃扎破了手指，他一边吮吸着流血的食指，一边拿起电话。</p><p>“你好，上将，是的，他来过了，下周三？可以，没问题，”Izzy盯着手上的血出了神，“哦，我很好，不用担心......等等上将，记得让罗斯上校刷牙。”</p><p>之后每个星期三，Izzy总会少一个咖啡杯和一大袋软糖。</p><p>“你是个特别的医生。”</p><p>“哦，不，我只是比较有耐心，”男人看看表，“下周三见，Axl Rose先生。”他可真不习惯这个名字。</p><p>“告诉我，怎么才能不再看见你。”</p><p>“等你病好了以后。”</p><p>“这一点也不像治病的样子......”</p><p>Izzy从一堆文件里抬起头，示意男人继续说。</p><p>Axl环顾四周，犹豫地开口说：“唔，没有电击，没有警棍，也没有什么奇怪的机械......”</p><p>“放心Axl，在这里永远不会有。”</p><p>“再见医生。”</p><p>“再见。”</p><p>Izzy还是很期待星期三的。</p><p>他拿着购物清单，一点点把要买的东西放进篮子里，当他路过糖果货架时，想了想，又返回去拿了两包软糖。</p><p>或许是什么小猪魔法，Izzy在星期二就见到了某个“恶魔”，Axl正裹着他毛毯，窝在他的沙发上，看着他的电影。</p><p>“私闯民宅？”Izzy放下东西，为Axl倒了杯牛奶。</p><p>“我睡不着。”</p><p>“噩梦。”</p><p>Axl重重地点了点头。</p><p>“想和我聊聊？”</p><p>Axl又摇了摇头。</p><p>“嗯，那和我说说，你是怎么逃出来的。”当然，那种地方本来就关不住一个优秀的士兵。</p><p>“他们不该把我锁起来。”Axl拆开一颗糖，塞进嘴里，“我没有犯错。”</p><p>“哦，你从战场回来的这一年里破坏了多少东西，还需要我提醒吗？”</p><p>Axl再次选择沉默。</p><p>“今晚在这睡吧，我还有一间干净的客房。”</p><p>“......谢谢你，医生。”</p><p>晚上，Izzy替Axl整理好了一切，他发现他的病人真的什么都不懂，战争给Axl造成的伤害远远超过Izzy的想象。</p><p>男人从客房走出来，他疲惫地揉揉太阳穴，Izzy觉得自己就像带着个三岁小孩的单身母亲，尤其是Axl躺在床上盯着他忙来忙去的时候，他真怕男人让他讲个睡前故事或唱个摇篮曲之类的，Izzy Stradlin可不会带小孩。</p><p>Izzy打开台灯，准备研究整本书里最难懂的那部分，没多久，随着钟表的滴答声，男人的呼吸就逐渐深沉，脑袋从一堆书里慢慢消失。</p><p>他是被惊醒的，楼上传来尖叫、咒骂或是别的什么，显而易见，Axl发病了。</p><p>Izzy急忙冲上楼，Axl就坐在地板上，眼泪汪汪地看着他。</p><p>“我杀了好多人，哦老天，还有一个小孩，我砍掉了他们的脑袋，”月光映进Axl的眼睛里，很快被泪水撞了个稀碎，“天哪，天哪...我干了什么...”男人口齿不清地对着空气道歉，迷茫的样子活像个在商场和妈妈走丢的，哭背过气的小男孩。</p><p>“嘘...嘘...Axl，你是个好士兵，”Izzy搂住男人发抖的身体，“你是个好孩子。”</p><p>“不！！”Axl紧握着拳头，他的指节已经发白。</p><p>“听我说，看着我，看着我，士兵！”Izzy拍拍Axl的脸颊，“先睡一觉，我猜你失眠很久了。”</p><p>Axl固执地摇摇头。</p><p>“我会陪着你的。”</p><p>怀里的人不再发出任何声音。</p><p>“哦哦，Axl宝宝需要一个晚安吻吗？”</p><p>Axl重新抬起头，期待地看着Izzy。</p><p>“凌晨三点，下着暴雨，我只是开玩笑，士兵，我上哪给你找姑娘去？”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Izzy眨眨眼，“Okok，Izzy妈妈要给他的乖儿子晚安吻了！”医生掐着嗓子模仿着尖细的女声，听起来滑稽的像个小丑，他凑过去，在Axl额头印上一吻。</p><p>这可真奇怪，Izzy想。</p><p>“你可以乖乖睡觉了吗？”</p><p>“要陪着我，不能说话不算数。”</p><p>Izzy点点头，说：“睡吧，明天我们就可以讨论一些......”</p><p>他话还没说完，就被Axl均匀的呼吸声打断了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有点短</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从Axl在Izzy这儿安稳的睡了一觉后，上头就把他从“疯人院”里调了出来，至于调去了哪儿......是的，是的，他们轻轻松松地摆脱了一个麻烦，然后把它丢给了Izzy，黑发医生在踏出校门那一刻，从来没想过自己将来有当保姆的这一天。</p><p>“你在开玩笑对吗？”</p><p>“不不不，”金发军官摘下墨镜，“这是所有文件，罗斯上校就交给你了。”他拍拍Izzy的肩膀。</p><p>“Duff，你最好没带枪，”Izzy大力拍开军官的手，“我真想一枪崩了你。”</p><p>“罗斯上校下午两点到，祝你好运！”</p><p>“操你的Duff Mckagan。”</p><p>金发军官在车子冲出去前向Izzy喊到：“不用谢，亲爱的！！”</p><p>他在报复，绝对的。</p><p>等Duff离开后，Izzy拿起他带来的档案袋，转身上了二楼，上面的印章显示了这份文件的重要性，这是罗斯上校的战绩（或者说是Axl Rose），他垂下头，开始细细阅读每一个单词，没过一会儿，Izzy就坠入梦乡。</p><p>Izzy在做梦，他看见了Axl，胡子蓄满下巴，浑身脏的要命。</p><p>Axl在干什么？</p><p>“Holy shit！”Izzy惊叫出声。</p><p>士兵在杀人，Axl击毙了一个人，紧接着一个又一个，他的表情情，像极了在游乐园里打气球的小孩，兴奋又期待。</p><p>他发现了，Izzy呆呆地看着男人扭过头，朝自己走过来，医生盯着面前黑洞洞的枪口，猛得清醒过来。</p><p>Izzy拉开抽屉，拿出几颗药匆匆吞下，他大喘着气，Axl冰冷的眼神和染上鲜血的脸颊让医生觉得冬天似乎越来越近了。</p><p>医生慢慢走下楼梯，“现在才12点，”Izzy看看表，“你从来都不走门吗？”他走过去关上男人撬开的窗户，顺便替男人拿掉了头上的落叶。</p><p>“我以为你没在家。”</p><p>“我只是睡着了而已，下次不会了。”</p><p>“我饿了。”Axl摸摸肚子。</p><p>“Ok，让我看看......意大利面怎么样？”Izzy看着冰箱里的食材问道。</p><p>Axl乖巧地点点头。</p><p>照顾小孩从来不是什么轻松活。</p><p>Izzy不得不承认他姐姐的话，尤其是照顾一个疯狂意淫莎士比亚，脑袋里一堆成人童话和黄色笑话的小孩。</p><p>“能不能换首歌？”</p><p>“是你说......okok.”</p><p>“哈哈，我喜欢这个！！”Axl踩在Izzy的办公桌上疯狂弹扫把。</p><p>Izzy就坐在一旁的皮沙发上看书，至于他是怎么在硬摇滚和Axl的公鸭嗓*背景音下读进脑子的，好吧，其实他一个字都没看进去。</p><p>Axl总是很兴奋，不是什么药物或酒精的作用。</p><p>他可以和Izzy谈论一上午的哈姆雷特（当然，Izzy插不上一句话），听一下午摇滚乐，然后幻想自己是个摇滚巨星。</p><p>或者坐在门口的台阶上咒骂杰克逊太太（Izzy的邻居）的狗，骂累了就和杰克逊先生的除草机聊天。</p><p>到了晚上，他会抱着枕头跑到Izzy房间里，缠着医生看星星，然后说些太空、月球、宇航员之类的胡话。</p><p>等Axl终于打算回房间睡觉时，Izzy才能喘口气，他照例给男人一个晚安吻，然后看着Axl闭上眼，Izzy轻轻摸了摸男人紧锁的眉头，叹了一口气。</p><p>“患有严重精神疾病的小可怜，哦，该死的战争。”Izzy关上灯感叹道，他完全没看见Axl在黑暗中勾起的嘴角。</p><p>Izzy回到书房，他反复阅读各种书籍，仔细研究Axl的症状，谁都不知道Axl经历了什么，即使士兵待在Izzy这儿不会再依靠药物入睡算是病情有所好转，但医生也撬不开男人的嘴。</p><p>上头想知道为什么五人组成的精英小队最后只剩队长一个人回来，Axl却怎么都想不起来那段记忆。Izzy不是没看见士兵身上的伤，那些新伤，来自严刑逼供的痕迹。事情绝不会很简单，虽然Izzy有Axl从小到大的所有资料，但男人依旧蒙着一层神秘的纱。</p><p>医生再次拿出几片药，他最近一直被噩梦困扰，他梦见Axl在战场上杀人，梦见破碎的尸块，梦见眼泪，梦见死亡。它们真实的可怕，就算Izzy惊醒时，鼻尖似乎还萦绕着一股血腥味，令男人窒息。</p><p>他似乎害怕入睡了。</p><p> </p><p>*来自sls版甜孩的评论（只是玩个梗，我爱Axl</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>依旧很短<br/>一句话的Axl/Steven</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izzy找到Axl的时候，他已经被看热闹的人围了一圈又一圈，显然Axl和人打了一架，准确说是被揍了一顿，士兵像只小猫一样缩成一团，他抬头看着Izzy把凑热闹的人赶走，然后乖乖地被医生扯进车里。</p><p> </p><p>“蠢爆了Axl！”Izzy手指快速敲打着方向盘，只是一会儿功夫，他离开了不到2个小时而已，“你应该待在家里的。”医生意识到自己的失态，他平复情绪，试图温柔的和病人沟通。</p><p> </p><p>医生叨叨了一路，等回到家才停止，现在，没有人说话了。Izzy通过镜子偷偷观察后面的人，Axl抿着嘴，他的鼻子下面挂着一条滑稽的血痕，脸上也有不少淤青，衣服上沾满了泥土和鞋印，总之，狼狈极了。</p><p> </p><p>“下来吧。”Izzy打破了沉默，他们已经在车上干坐了15分钟了。</p><p> </p><p>自从Axl下了车以后，他没有说过一句话，安静的早午晚餐，安静的电影时间，甚至士兵会安静听那些闹哄哄的摇滚乐。</p><p> </p><p>水珠从湿漉漉的发尾滴落，顺着男人的身体滑进围在下体的浴巾里，Izzy站在门口，他默默拿起毛巾给Axl擦头发，士兵浑身上下只有一条浴巾，Izzy可以清楚的看到战争在Axl身上留下的痕迹，他忍不住伸手触摸那些疤痕，在碰到Axl的皮肤时，又像被烫伤一样缩回手。</p><p> </p><p>医生怪异的动作让Axl扭过头看他，“匕首。”Axl吐出几天来第一个单词，Izzy低着头，再次把手指放上去，轻轻地摸了摸那道长长的疤。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么招惹那些人？”Izzy问。</p><p> </p><p>“唔，他是个漂亮男孩。”Axl眨眨眼睛，脑子里浮现出那个傻兮兮的蓝眼睛小孩的笑脸。</p><p> </p><p>Izzy摸摸Axl半干的头发，“性确实是个令人放松的娱乐方式。”他给士兵扔了件衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“可惜我没有搞到他。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼，还被人打了一顿。”</p><p> </p><p>Axl盯着他，再一次沉默。</p><p> </p><p>事情发生的太突然，Izzy已经不记得到底怎么发展成这一步的了，医生感觉到Axl在啃他的脖子，士兵试图像动物一样撕开Izzy的动脉，Izzy忍不住挣扎，却怎么也挣不开男人的怀抱，Izzy似乎已经忘记，就算男人再瘦弱也是深入越南丛林，立过无数军功的士兵。</p><p> </p><p>“...放开我，Axl，这可不在晚安吻协议里！”</p><p> </p><p>“性是令人放松的娱乐方式，医生。”Axl停下解Izzy皮带的手，“而且......”士兵扯下浴巾，向Izzy展示勃起的阴茎。</p><p> </p><p>“天哪......”Izzy呻吟一声，他捂住因Axl某根粗长的东西而爆红的脸。</p><p> </p><p>最终医生选择退让，就像他无数次纵容Axl的行为一样。</p><p> </p><p>“轻一点。”Izzy在士兵耳边请求。</p><p> </p><p>Axl像个得了糖的孩子一样咧开嘴，在Izzy震惊的目光下掏出润滑和套子，他把修长的手指伸进Izzy张开的双腿间，异物感让泪水立刻充满了医生的眼眶，他已经没空在意为什么他的病人能随手拿出那些东西了。</p><p> </p><p>Axl耐着性子搅动手指，士兵一边亲吻Izzy，一边用手指操他，这一次，Axl很轻易的就让Izzy崩溃了，没有没头没脑的咒骂，没有破碎的咖啡杯，没有疯狂的摇滚乐，只是两根手指，医生歪着头小声呜咽着，他还沉浸在过多的快感里，完全没察觉Axl用精液在他的胸口写写画画。</p><p> </p><p>Izzy感觉到Axl的大家伙正在慢慢进入，汗水从士兵鼻尖滑落，Izzy努力放松自己，好让两个人都轻松些。他凑过去亲吻Axl脖颈上的伤痕，这让士兵的身体僵硬了一下，忍不住停下动作。</p><p> </p><p>“继续......”Izzy命令道。</p><p> </p><p>Axl粗暴又刁钻的抽插很快让Izzy想收回那句话，医生几乎有些神志不清了，迷迷糊糊中，他闻到了一股血腥味，和Axl身上的沐浴露香气混在一起，混乱的气味中，似乎还飘着薄薄一层汽油弹的味道。</p><p> </p><p>那是战场上的味道。</p><p> </p><p>Izzy甚至听到了子弹划过耳边的声音，感受到了丛林的潮湿与莫名的恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>医生是被士兵的吻唤回神的，纠缠中，不知道谁被咬破了舌头，血腥味很快充满了两人的口腔，Izzy摁住Axl的后脑勺，加深了这个血腥的吻。</p><p> </p><p>没过多久，Izzy撑不住了一样，试图逃离Axl给予的，无穷无尽的快感，但很快又被士兵拖拽回来，哦，他几乎射不出什么东西了。</p><p> </p><p>最终，Axl满足的把精液留在了Izzy体内，而医生在男人射精过程中，又一次高潮，或是因为精液的热度，或是因为空气中弥漫的味道。</p><p> </p><p>Izzy已经没什么力气了，他不怎么想管满到向外溢的，不属于自己的液体了。</p><p> </p><p>“现在你会乖乖地一个星期了吗？”Izzy问。</p><p>“不，我是无药可救的撒谎精。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>